Sweet
by Kanami Gakura
Summary: "Kau terlambat… dan harus dihukum." Alisnya meringis memikirkan dirinya yang kembali terpojok oleh badan kekar lelaki berjas abu itu. Kupingnya geli bukan main karena ada sesuatu yang sedang bermain di sana. Dan dia… diam saja...? Tidak! Seharusnya ia marah dan melawan. Ke mana tenaga monsternya itu? Cih./"Hen…ti—Ah!"/ Sial. Kenapa suaranya berubah jadi desahan menjijikan begitu?


_Disclaimer_ : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 _Warning_ ; _too short, plotrush_ dan menjurus.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu ruang kerja pribadinya. Mata coklatnya dengan awas memindai ruang kerjanya dari sudut ke sudut seakan takut jika atasannya tiba-tiba berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Tidak ada helai perak, hetero _eyes_ dan _mint_ yang memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Aman!

"Huft…"

Dia menghela napas lega dan dengan santai ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang ditempatinya kurang lebih sebulan terakhir. Salahkan kekasihnya yang memaksanya untuk menemani menonton film hingga larut malam sampai ia jatuh tertidur dan lupa menyalakan alarm. Dan beginilah akibatnya. Peluh masih setia menemani wajahnya akibat usahanya mengejar jadwal bus setengah jam lalu. Namun jangan ditanya ini jam berapa, lewat satu jam dari jam masuk kantor! Rasanya ia ingin mengubur hidup-hidup kekasihnya itu jika mengingatnya kembali. Ah sudahlah, ia mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari otaknya.

Ia langkahkan kakinya ke depan meja kerja. Menaruh tas tangannya dan mencoba merapikan pakaiannya yang terlihat berantakan. Namun tiba-tiba saja ada lengan yang mengungkungnya dari belakang. Memenjarakannya. Menghimpitnya ke arah meja kerja.

"Kau terlambat, Sayang."

Suara itu membuat bulu romanya berdiri—dan apa ini? Telinganya serasa disapu oleh organ tak bertulang yang berlendir.

"Ka-kashi!" Matanya terpejam geli. Tangannya mencoba melepas kungkungan sepasang lengan besar itu.

"Hmm…?"

"Le-lepas. Aku harus bekerja!"

Kakashi menghentikan serangannya itu, namun masih setia memenjarakan tubuh mungil dengan lengan kekarnya. Dia menatap gadis bercepol panda yang kini sudah membalikkan tubuh ke arahnya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas—menyeringai. Oniks dan _crimson_ lalu menatap tajam si coklat muda. Gadis itu pada awalnya memberikan aura membunuh pada sang atasan, namun setelah mata coklatnya ditatap balik dengan tajam dari sepasang netra yang berbeda warna itu, dia hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Kau terlambat…." Helai keperakan itu menggelitik wajahnya saat lelaki itu kembali mendekat. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Kali ini apa lagi? Dia tidak bisa menebaknya.

Lalu napas hangat pria itu kembali membelai telinganya. "—dan harus dihukum."

 _Slurp_

Netra coklatnya menutup cepat, alisnya meringis memikirkan dirinya yang kembali terpojok oleh badan kekar lelaki berjas abu itu. Kupingnya geli bukan main karena lidah pria itu bermain di sana. Dan dia… diam saja? Tidak! Seharusnya ia marah dan melawan. Ke mana tenaga monsternya itu? _Cih._

"Hen…ti—Ahh!"

Sial. Kenapa suaranya berubah jadi desahan menjijikan seperti itu? Otaknya mengatakan untuk menghentikan semua ini. Ini salah. Namun saat lidah dan gigi pria itu membelai juga menggigit daun telinganya, tubuhnya menginginkan lebih—dan bibirnya secara refleks menambahkan nada seperti 'ah..ah..' pada apapun yang akan diucapkannya. _Geez_.

Pemuda itu sepertinya tidak berniat berhenti sebelum akhirnya tenaga monster si gadis kembali dan mendorong keras dada yang mengungkung tubuhnya.

Tapi…tenaga monster apanya?! Lelaki itu hanya menjauh beberapa centi dan jangan lupakan sepasang lengan yang kini malah berganti tempat di pinggang rampingnya. Cih. Kenapa dia baru sadar.

Hetero _eyes_ menatapnya datar seakan tidak bersalah. Si gadis geram dan akhirnya membuka mulut. "Kau kira aku terlambat karena siapa hah, Tuan Hatake Kakashi?!" Napasnya terengah. Sopan santunnya hilang sudah. Ia kesal!

Kakashi hanya tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. "Siapa suruh kau menolak untuk tinggal bersamaku, Ten- _chan_."

 _Twitch_! Dahi Tenten berkedut mendengar alasan dan nama panggilannya yang—Tuhan, dia mau muntah mendengarnya.

"APA HUBUNGANNYA?!" suaranya menggelegar bak petir di siang bolong. "—Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!"

Pipi _chubby_ itu makin memerah seperti tomat matang. Campuran dari kesal, marah dan malu. _Hell_. Ini memalukan! Tapi bibir pria itu malah makin berkedut menahan tawa dari reaksi yang diberikan gadisnya. Ya, Tenten adalah kekasih dari sang atasan kantor tempatnya bekerja. Sebenarnya Tenten tidak menganggap demikian, tapi… semuanya sudah terlanjur.

" _Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku, Nona Hatake_." Jika mengingat itu kembali, dia hanya bisa mendesah malas dan berpikir kenapa kehidupan cintanya seperti tayangan di televisi yang tidak bermutu itu.

Tanpa diduga sebuah tawa renyah menguar dari bibir Kakashi. Waktu seakan berhenti bagi Tenten. Rasanya ada yang berdesir di hatinya melihat tawa renyah yang baru kali ini diperlihatkan lelaki itu di hadapan Tenten. Begitu tulus. Seakan semua bebannya menguap hanya untuk luapan tawa segar itu.

Terlambat.

Tenten lupa posisinya masih dalam mode ' _expert'_. Berbahaya. Apalagi dengan om-om pedofil mesum di hadapannya ini.

 _Gyuut_

Napasnya tiba-tiba terasa sesak, namun tubuhnya entah mengapa menghangat. Detik berikutnya dia menyadari bahwa lelaki tampan itu memeluknya. Erat. Terlalu erat.

"Hmmmph! Hmmphhh!"

"Kau terlalu manis…" Mata itu menyipit. Terasa sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir Kakashi saat mengatakan itu. Tangannya mengerat di pinggang ramping si gadis.

Miliknya. Tenten adalah miliknya seorang. Bau harum yang menguar dari tubuh kecil gadis itu terlalu memabukkan. Tak akan ia bagi untuk siapa pun. Hidungnya mencoba menikmati keharuman itu lebih lama. Pikirannya melayang jauh sebelum akhirnya kembali akibat pukulan-pukulan kecil di dadanya. Ouch! Gadisnya tidak bisa bernapas!

Kemudian pelukan itu sedikit melonggar dan Tenten meraup napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hah…hah…" Tubuhnya lemas. Dia belum cukup tidur hari ini, dan langsung mendapat serangan dari lelaki yang berstatus atasan dan kekasihnya itu. Sebelum lelaki itu bertindak lebih jauh, otaknya kembali bekerja.

"Le-lepas—"

"Harus hubungi pendeta sebelum terlambat."

Namun sebelum Tenten selesai bicara, pria itu membalas dengan kembali menyerang telinganya yang sensitif lewat kecupan-kecupan basah.

"—GYAAAAHH!"

Seharusnya dia tendang saja selangkangan pria itu tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **V** oice **O** f **A** uthor:

Gyahaaahahahahhah

APAAN NIH? :v

Maaf kalau gaje dan bener-bener _kecepetan._ Ini fanfict iseng pelepas stress dan pembuka untuk _pairing_ Tenten di profil saya, huahahahahahahh. Ayo Tenten- _centric_ , ramaikan khasanah _pairing_ Tenten di _archive_ Naruto XD

« Dia seneng karna udah banyak Tenten- _centric_ di sini :")

Apalah saya yang cuma bisa nikmatin tanpa berkontribusi, makanya ini fanfict nyoba buat pembuka. Maaf tulisan saya kacau (udah lama ga nulis + juga baru pertama yang _begituan_ ) . Semoga terhibur!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Kakashi menjilat bibirnya. Tanda kemerahan di leher gadisnya pasti akan bertahan lama. Itu menunjukkan Tenten hanya miliknya. Ya, milik Hatake Kakashi. Dia menatap puas mahakarya yang diciptakannya beberapa menit lalu. Bibirnya mengulum senyum mesum dan matanya tak henti-hentinya memandang si gadis yang tengah terengah dengan bulir-bulir keringat makin membasahi wajah eksotisnya.

Mata gadis itu sayu. Pipinya membulat merah dan bibir tipis itu… ' _astaga, tahan Kakashi!'_

Kakashi segera memejamkan mata untuk mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran _absurd_ -nya.

' _Nanti. Ya, nanti_.' Begitu dia membatin. Sekarang dia perlu pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mendaftarkan dirinya dan Nona Hatake yang masih—astaga Kakashi kembali memejamkan mata—agar bisa menjadi pasangan yang suci dan dikaruniai Tuhan.

Dengan gaya _cool_ -nya dia melepas tangannya dari pinggang ramping dan wajah gadis itu setelah sebelumnya dengan gerak cepat bibirnya membungkam bibir tipis milik Tenten. Sang gadis hanya mampu terbelalak namun bibirnya terkatup—tak mampu mengucap sesuatu pun (ia takut jika kembali berbicara, yang terdengar hanyalah desahan manis dari bibirnya, dan itu membuat Kakashi tidak bisa berhenti, lalu… _fanfict_ ini tidak akan berakhir. Begitulah).

Kakashi lalu melangkah pelan menuju pintu yang sejak tadi terbuka. Kakinya terhenti dan wajahnya berbalik seakan mengingat sesuatu yang penting tentang Tenten.

"Apartemenku terbuka lebar untukmu, jika kau tidak ingin terlambat masuk kantor." Diakhiri dengan senyuman yang menawan sebelum dia kembali berbalik dan melangkah cepat menghindari amukan Tenten dari ruangannya.

Sambil berjalan, Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir dengan rasa yang masih terecap di sana.

"Manis…."

Tanpa diduga, seorang wanita berkulit porselen dengan helaian lavender dan mata bulan menatap tak percaya pada dua orang yang tengah bergumul di depan meja kerja Tenten.

"Tenten- _san_ … Kakashi- _sama_ …"

Ia disuguhi pemandangan itu karena tak sengaja ingin membawakan laporan dari atasannya untuk Tenten di waktu yang tidak tepat. Sepertinya…atasannya sudah memberitahukannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja dari hidungnya mengalir cairan merah pekat. Ugh…


End file.
